


Summer night

by WhiteRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, I have no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I know this is short and very cliche but...I don't think this is bad so enjoy and please leave a comment. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is short and very cliche but...I don't think this is bad so enjoy and please leave a comment. <3

It was a really hot July afternoon when nobody had anything to do in the X mansion. I was in the kitchen currently making ice tea and thinking about my best friend who just got engaged and planned her wedding and asked me to help. My task was to look through some cakes and dresses for the bridesmaids and since I was really good at organizing parties and things like that she count on me. I was really happy about her, Alex deserved it, and Marge was really nice and they were the cutest couple I have ever seen.  
As I was thinking Raven stood next to me.  
\- Hey Y/N we are going to the city, do you wanna come? - she asked while she drank water.  
\- Right now? Oh god no, this is like 50 degrees out there. - I said.  
\- Well too bad. We are gonna get some cocktails and things, but you know. - she shrugged and left. So I guess I will be here alone, or with Logan but I think he left earlier, I’m not sure.  
\- Oh yeah Erik is staying too. - she winked at me and I blushed a little.  
\- Raven sush! - I told her. I had a crush on him from the time I came here but we were just friends, I don’t complain since he is kind of my best friend in here and he is funny and kind and helpful, but sometimes I wish we could be something more.  
\- It’s not like he could ever like me in that way… I mean just look at him then look at me. He is way out of my league. - Raven shook her head and looked at me.  
\- These are facts. - I sighed and grabbed some cookies and a glass of ice tea and headed to my room. I sat down and looked through some magazines and talked with Alex, after twenty minutes Raven told me that they will be going and if I changed my mind, but I still refused the offer. I was reading for a while but I got bored so I went to the kitchen again to refill my glass. I didn’t want to go back to those magazines for now, I should do something else but there’s too hot for anything and I’m alone...oh wait Erik is here… I grabbed another glass and went towards his room. I reached his door knocked and waited for his answer. After a ‘come in’ I opened the door and smiled at him. He was in his black boxer and laid on his bed while watching tv.  
\- Hey. I brought you ice tea. - I said and he sat up.  
\- Thanks. I guess you stayed here too.  
\- Yeah, it is hot out there, and why would I say no to spend some time with my best friend. - I said and drank so I didn’t see the disappointed look on his face.  
\- Well I’m glad you stayed. - he smiled at me and looked into my eyes. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds and I found myself glancing at his lips. I saw him do the same I bit my lips slightly and my heart beat really fast. We were leaning closer and closer towards each other when a loud scream came from the tv. We pulled away really fast and stared at the screen for seconds.  
\- I..eh what are you watching? - I asked.  
\- I don’t know, something thriller...actually I was just about taking a nap when you came.  
\- Oh sorry I interrupted.  
\- No problem, I don’t mind. - he shrugged and glued his eyes to the screen. He avoided eye contact and I was happy about it since my face looked like a tomato at the moment. I leaned back at the bed’s headboard and we sat in silence for some time then he placed his hands over my shoulders. We stayed like this then I think fifteen minutes after it we both fell asleep. He was on his back and I was next to him on my side and his hands were on my thigh and my back, and I placed one of my hands on his chest and the other was under my head. It was so calm and not unusual since we slept together before, right now not even the hot bothered us. We didn’t woke up when Charles opened the door, or when Raven and Hank giggled. Actually it was me who woke us up. I was so focused on Alex’s wedding that I woke up shouting something about a cake.  
\- What? When? - Erik sat up and looked around.  
\- Wait? What? - I looked down confused, I was dreaming about a wedding...yeah it was mine and...and Erik’s wedding and we had no cake...ok I can call myself a creep officially.  
\- Sorry I had a nightmare. - I said and he laughed.  
\- About a cake?  
\- Haha no, well yes. You know I help Alex and she asked me to look through some cakes.  
\- I see. - he nodded. I looked at my phone it was 8pm well we slept about four hours.  
\- I should go now. Good night Erik.  
\- No. - he exclaimed. - I mean you should stay if it is okay with you of course.  
\- Actually I wanted to look through some magazines, but if you wanna help…- I ask and he nodded slightly. I jumped out of bed took our glasses and headed out. I brought the glasses back to the kitchen then went to my room. I took a deep breath and looked into my mirror well I was presentable at least. I grabbed some magazines and went back into his room.  
\- I don’t want to pressure you into this, I know this is a girly thing…  
\- I want to help...okay this is a lie since I know nothing about weddings but I like it when you are here. With me.  
\- I like it too. - I said and sat next to him. I placed down the magazines and opened some of them but I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head and I found myself drowning into his beautiful blue eyes again.  
\- I don’t understand one thing. - he said and looked down to my lips. - Why you think that you are not beautiful? - he asked and while he spoke he leaned closer to me. I felt heat radiating from his body and I didn’t dare to blink fearing that it is still a dream.  
\- I...uh - I looked at him confused.  
\- I heard what you said to Raven. - our lips nearly touched as he whispered. - To me you are perfection. - I closed my eyes and closed the distance between each other. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like cherry. Probably because the tea had cherry flavour. The kiss didn’t last long but I was the happiest woman on earth at the moment. I saw as he wanted to say something but I kissed him again placing my hand on his shoulder and through his hair. He pulled me closer so I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss got heated in seconds and soon we were in the middle of a makeout session. He began to kissing my jaw and neck.  
\- You have no idea how long I’ve waited…- he breathed out.  
\- Well I glad you made a move….


End file.
